


Please Protect Me..

by sarah1993



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah1993/pseuds/sarah1993
Summary: When the most horrific thing happens to peter, who can he tell?





	1. Who do you tell?

Exhausted.. Peter was exhausted, shaken up and still scared as he swung his way back to the tower Pepper, Tony, Happy and him called home. The other avengers have been on missions or at the compound upstate for a while now. Tony didn't want to uproot Peter from his school, his life and his friends. Once May died Tony swore to Peter he would do anything to keep him happy and safe, along with Pepper. The past few years have been going great, until tonight.  
Peter landed on the platform tony usually used to take off his iron man suit and just collapsed. How could this of happened? He kept thinking to himself. Should he tell someone? How do you tell a parent something like this?  
Peter pushed himself up and opened the door to his home, it was quiet besides some music coming from downstairs, he assumed it was Tony in his workshop. Tony has been working in the shop a lot recently on peters new spider-man suit.  
“Sweetheart are you just getting in?” Pepper said looking at her watch “Its past curfew honey” she said wrapping her robe around herself more  
“I'm sorry..I..I lost t..track of time?” peter avoided her eyes  
“are you okay? I haven't seen that suit for a long time baby” she took a step forward which made peter take two steps back  
“yeah mom... I'm okay” he said not taking off his mask  
“Okay..well your dad is in the workshop, but you better get your butt to bed before he finds out you are just getting in” pepper blew him a kiss and went back to her room  
Peter sighed and walked to his room closing the door behind him. Pulling off his mask he walked over to the bathroom to take a look at himself he hated what he seen  
“damn it..” He rubbed his face which was forming black and blue marks all over along with supported blood coming from his noise, lip, and a popped blood vessel in his eye it looked like. How was he going to explain this he thought as he changed out of his suit and into sweat pants and an iron man T-shirt.  
He didn't have the suit on when it happened, and he knew his dad didn't know any of this happened because THIS wasn't the suit his father gave him, no this was the homemade suit peter first made. No, peter wasn't wearing this when it happened. He was wearing street clothes with his backpack on his back. No suit, which meant no Karen. No reports. No knowing unless peter told. He had to tell, he knew he did but how..Should he run downstairs and tell Tony? Should he wait until morning?  
Before he even knew what he was doing he was already knocking on the door waiting for his parent to answer..  
“Come in” The voice came off soft, Peter instantly walked in and shut the door behind him he stood by the door holding his arm and rubbing it  
“Sweetheart whats wrong?” The light popped on reviling pepper she rubbed her eyes and looked at peter and her face changed from just being asleep to instant worry in seconds  
“WHAT HAPPENED??” She was up in an instant. Quickly & carefully she held peters face examining it  
“I..It hurts..” Peter said with a sob. Pepper didn't know what to do, she had so many questions. #1 WHY did her sons face look like this?  
“Baby you need to tell me what happened” Pepper said holding peters face as he shook it viciously meaning no. Pepper couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell her.  
“okay..okay lets get you cleaned up” Pepper quick grabbed her phone and leaded peter to her and Tony’s bathroom.  
“..I'm going to take a couple photos..okay? Just in case..” Pepper said and peter didn't say anything. Pepper snapped a few photos of her sons face and put the phone down.  
An hour.. it took her an hour to get the blood that was stained into his face off. Pepper did as much as she could but she knew peter would feel it all in the morning, even with his healing capabilities, she believed this was beyond that pay-grade.  
“I know you don't want to talk about it..but peter you have to say something..th..this is scaring me” pepper said kneeling in-front of peter holding his hands. Peter kept his eyes on the floor that has become ever so fascinating since pepper brought him into the bathroom. Once pepper knew peter wasn't going to talk she thought maybe he just needed sleep, maybe he would talk in the morning. Helping him up she guided him out of the bathroom  
“lets try and get some sleep, if you need me ill be right in he...” she couldn't even finish her sentence before peter ripped his arm out of her grip  
“NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME” peter practically screamed shocking pepper  
“baby im not..” pepper said reaching back out for peter  
“please..” peter sobbed and was now crying  
“okay..okay.” pepper guided him to her and Tony's bed, tucking him in right in the middle she got back on her side and was about to turn the lights off  
“I..some m..man assu..assult..assaulted..m..me” perter blurted out causing pepper to go completely still and as white as a ghost.  
“W..what” she was on the verge of crying “What do you mean assaulted??” She said turning to peter who had the blanket over his face now, pepper pulled it away.  
“..h..he..I was..I didn't have my suit on. I was just walking home from Neds house..I don't know why I didn't just call happy..god im so stupid..I should of c..called happy..or dad..or you..I don't know who the guy was..I just remember walking past an ally way and I got pulled in” Peter was quiet and trying to avoid looking at pepper directly in the eyes, he knew she was crying. He couldn't hear her but he seen the tear drops on the white bed sheet.  
“Peter..” pepper started before peter continued  
“He..he grabbed me and started punching me, then kicking me until I was on the ground I was bleeding so much and I couldn't feel my face. I fought back, I did..H..He didn't like that. He kicked me as hard as he could it felt like in the gut and I was down then he..” Peter stopped and looked at pepper finally in the eyes and she took peters hands  
“its okay baby..keep going, your doing great” peter looked down at their hands  
“..he..pulled my pants down” peter said quietly and pepper stopped rubbing his hand  
“…..what.” Pepper said and peter started crying  
“he pulled my pants down and I was kicking and screaming, but he just..got on-top of me and shoved my face into the ground and pulled my..” he stopped talking and took a big breath “..my boxers down.”  
Pepper didn't know what to say, FUCK where was her husband? She needed Tony up here NOW. Their baby boy was assaulted and..raped?? How was this even happening? This couldn't be real, not peter. Not this bright, always happy kid. This COULD NOT have happened to him. But..It was.. It happened and all pepper could do it be there for Peter.  
“Baby..did he..” Pepper said trying to have peter tell her, just not in so many words.  
“..mom..he..” all peter could do was nod and cry. Pepper instantly pulled peter into her lap and held him. She knew it was okay, and that peter wouldn't push away, he had been okay with her touching his hand and holding him.  
“Its okay..Moms here..Hes not going to..to get you” pepper said holding him with tears coming down her face.  
Peter cried..and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. When pepper finally looked at the clock it was 2am. She looked down at peter who had finally fallen asleep with his head in her lap. 

God..This was her son. Not her son by blood, but her son by choice, by adoption and she failed him. She knew she wasn't with him to make it her fault, but by not being there..she failed him. She took one last look at peter before slowly moving out of the bed and putting a pillow in her place, without peter waking up. Putting on her robe and grabbing her cell phone she walked down the hallway then headed downstairs to Tony's lab.  
How was she going to tell Tony..How was she going to tell him his son, his prodigy was assaulted and raped.  
She got to the door and unlocked it instantly seeing him. He was still tinkering with peters new spider-man suit on the table. He looked carefree and happy. That was about to change forever. Would he blame himself to?  
“Babe..” Pepper said walking up to him. She knew he couldn't hear her over the blaring music.  
“babe..” she said loudly and tapping him on the shoulder  
Tony jumped and turned the music off  
“sorry I was just trying to fix” he started when taking his goggles off and turning around “Pepper...whats wrong?” he seen pepper, her face white besides her rosy cheeks and eyes were bloodshot he assumed from crying because her shirt was wet along with her face.  
“..W..we..Peter” was all she could get out before putting her hand up to her mouth  
“Wheres peter?” tony was on his feat in seconds  
“..hes in our bed asleep now” pepper finally got out after a few seconds  
“..what happened, is he alright?” 

...No, Hes not.


	2. Honey, Its much worse..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pepper tells Tony about Peter, she figured Tony would react badly. It was so much worse then she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love in the first chapter! I didn't expect that! :) 
> 
> Here is chapter 2!

\--------------------------------------------

 

“What the fuck do you mean assaulted!??” Tony screamed. 

It has been a total of 40 seconds since pepper started talking all she could get out between crying and sobbing was one word, assaulted. She had all the words formed into her mind what to say after that but she couldn't speak them out loud and after seeing how Tony’s reaction was with just that one word, she knew the rest would be way worse. 

Tony was about out the door when Pepper was finally able to speak and move. She quickly ran over and grabbed the door handle first.

“Tony..” she looked at him and all she seen on Tony's face was a mix between furry and horror.

“MOVE pepper” tony replied coldly. She knew not to take his tone to heart this was about their kid after all. 

“Tony..I need you to just calm down fo..” she couldn't even get the rest of her sentence out before tony started again

“For the love of all things DO NOT tell me to fucking calm down! Are you not comprehending what you are saying, Peter was assaulted!” Tony screamed going for the handle again

“I know dear BUT I need you to listen! Please!” Pepper pleaded now holding onto Tony's arm. 

“Fine. You have 2 minutes before I go upstairs and see our son.” Tony stated. 

Pepper nodded and lead Tony to the couch that was in his workshop 

“I don't need to sit.” he said to pepper watching her take a seat 

“I think you do..” pepper replied pulling him down next to her to sit. 

Pepper started telling Tony what had happened when peter had got home. How he was late and a little skittish and short with her, then she added about him wearing the homemade spider suite. Tony was instantly confused why peter had on his homemade suit and was swinging around New York considering tony had made it clear that did not want peter out paroling after Ned's house, especially when he had homework to do. Paroling didn't matter, school always came first. He would make sure his kid graduated. 

Pepper then told the story about Peter coming into their room. That's when Tony felt his heart skip a beat. His kid actually told a parent. Some kids don't have the courage to, but peter did. He was proud of him for that. He knew Peter was hard headed, just like Tony. Peter always thought he could handle things by himself, thankfully, this was not one of those times. 

Pepper continued to try and tell the story without crying, finally pulling out her phone and flipping to her photos.  
“..I know what you are going to do but please..just stay here, there's a lot more” she said holding her phone out for him to take 

“more then this?” he replied taking the phone and looking at the first photo. 

Tony could of swore his stomach dropped at the site of the first one. How could someone beat up his kid like this? His Peter. The kid was strong, Tony knew that but being paralyzed by fear is a terrible thing. He didn't even need to talk to peter about that, he knew that was why. Tony looked at the other photos and noticed peter only looked at the camera once, the other his face was down. Tony noted his busted blood vessel in his eye ball. He couldn’t believe it. Someone had broken his son, not just physically, not mentally. 

“..has he talked?” was all tony could get out calmly 

“..Yes..he..he was talking about that and..other things” pepper held her hands together and kept her eyes to the floor. 

“Like?” Tony asked her then looked up at the ceiling “FRI see if there were any security cameras around peter tonight” tony added the streets and time he thought peter would of taken 

“right away boss” FRI stated

“Tony..this is the part I need you to be extremely calm about..remember peter is..” Pepper started 

“Pepper I've been as calm as I could be. Some fucking asshole assaulted my son. OUR son, OUR Peter, OUR kid! I’ve been pretty fucking calm for the past I don't know how many minutes when all I want to do is get in my suit and find this fucker” Tony yelled 

 

“TONY” Pepper yelled back at him causing tony to stop and look at her  
“PETER WAS RAPED” Pepper said with a tears falling from her eyes. 

Tony couldn't process, he looked at her dumbfounded.  
“...what.” was all he could get out. 

“..the man assaulted and raped him in the alleyway tonight.” pepper confirmed wiping tears from her eyes  
“He..grabbed our son when he was walking home from neds in his street clothes with his spider-man suit in his backpack..dragged him into an alleyway and raped him..” pepper wiped her eyes and continued “..he laid there until the man left, then got up, put his spider-man suit on..put those clothes in his backpack and swung home..” pepper had her hand up to her mouth

Tony’s heart stopped beating he was sure of it. His stomach was sick and he felt like throwing up. Someone in this world raped his son, RAPED when he was just trying to get home from a friends house. Assaulted and raped were the only two words in his head. Then three, Kill. He was going to fucking kill whoever this was. 

 

“Tony” pepper said watching him get up and run over to the computer. She knew he wouldn't stop looking for this man until he was found. Tony wasn't responding to her  
“TONY!” she yelled grabbing his arm, he yanked it away from her

“DON'T. DON'T FUCKING START WITH ME. HE WAS RAPED. SOME PERSON WHO IS STILL WALKING ON THIS PLANET WALKED AWAY FROM FORCING HIMSELF ON OUR KID. I’M NOT STOPPING UNTIL HES FOUND AND I PERSONALLY KILL HIM SLOWLY” Tony yelled, his face bright red. 

“Tony I know! I want you to find him to BUT Peter is upstairs this very minute, I hope still asleep and I'm sure still terrified!” Pepper yelled back causing tony to snap back into reality. 

Peter was upstairs and they have been screaming back and forth. Tony looked back at the computers 

“FRI you got anything” tony asked 

“nothing yet on master peter yet, sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y confirmed. Tony felt defeated 

“Whats going on guys?” Tony and Peppers heads snapped and seen happy standing in the doorway looking concerned “Wheres peter? Is he okay?” he asked. 

“Tony..go upstairs, Happy & I need to talk” all Tony could do was nod. Looking back he seen Happy and pepper take the seats pepper and tony were just in.

Tony left his workshop and started up the stairs to his son...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want the next part with Tony and Peter? <3


	3. Daddy's here son..Daddy's here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comforts peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you guys..Thanks for being so loyal to this story! I've been trying to update it every other day for you all. I hope you enjoy this one..Its ALLL Tony & Peter.

Tony Froze at his bedroom door. Pressing his ear to it he listened and could hear peters breathing heavy. He was still asleep, which was a good sign. He definitely needed it after this shit. 

Tony looked down at the door and seen two hand prints..blood was on it. Tony’s sighed and put his hands up to them and knew it was peters. His son has been through to much as such a young age, It made his stomach sick. Why did bad things have to happen to the best and brightest people. 

 

Twisting the handle to his bedrooms door he went inside and wiped his now bloody hands on his pants. The only light that was on was peppers bedside table lamp but it was enough light to see peter was in-fact still asleep but tony could also see he was having some type of a nightmare, no surprise. Tony just wished he could take all the hurt away from his kid. 

Why would someone do this to him?

Peter, when he wasn't wearing his suit would never hurt a single soul on this earth, good or bad. Tony never knew if that was a blessing or not, until tonight. Without the suit Peter fit in like a normal kid. He loved star wars and science. He took band class, hung out with his friends and still got grounded. All-tho, his kid was a genius that made him stick out a little, that and his name has been legally changed from Peter Parker to Peter Stark.

With the suit on the kid was still his kid, just with more weight on his shoulders. Tony tried as much as possible to make sure the load was never to heavy for him because that's what fathers do. 

Before Tony knew what he was doing he was sitting on the bed next to peters laying self. The boy was curled up into a ball gripping his pillow extremely hard it looked like. 

“Hey buddy..dads here..dads here.” Tony said before running his fingers threw Peters curly hair. Tony noted the Iron Man shirt peter was wearing and he smiled a little, peter has always been his fathers biggest fan. Why couldn’t tony protect his son..

Tony looked back at peters face to see his eyes flutter open and looking up at his father. 

“..Dad?” peters voice was raspy and that broke Tony's heart even more then it already was. 

“yeah buddy..I'm here” Tony continued running his fingers in peters hair and looking at his child. 

“..dad I..” Peter tried saying but Tony pulled him up so that peters head was resting on Tony's chest

“Its okay..everything is going to be okay, daddy’s got you” Tony said with his face pressed into peters hair. That's when Peter started crying which made Tony hold onto peter tighter. 

“I tried t..to get away I fought him but he was stronger dad!” Peter went on telling the story, the same story pepper had told tony  
“and he pushed me against the brick wall of a building and he stuck me with something, I don't know what it was..I didn't tell pepper that..i was to scared to. I told her I was able to fight..but I just couldn't move at one point and he kept punching me and punching me until i was on the ground and then he..he flipped me over and..and pulled my pants down..and he just..” Peter cried out, he was now shaking in Tony's arms. 

“Pete..I'm right here, your safe now..you don't have to say anything more.” Tony said holding him closer. New knowledge just came to Tony’s attention. This person injected peter with some unknown, something. That was next on Tony’s list to look into but right now, his kid was broken and he would be there for him. 

“Try and get some sleep buddy..” Tony kissed the top of peters head

“I..ca” peter started 

“You can..I'm not leaving you I swear and pepper is downstairs with happy okay. You are safe” Tony confirmed 

peter started crying again "Dad..I'm scared to fall asleep again" he held his father close

"I promise you..I wont move until you wake up. I wont leave you alone until you are comfortable with it..okay?" Tony would keep his promise to his kid. He knew peter was terrified and quite frankly so was tony. This asshole was still walking around. Thoughts started swirling in Tony's mind..

Did this person know Peter? Or did he know Tony?  
Did he know that peter was tony's son?  
Was this really to get to Tony..Hurting his son as retribution for something?  
Why attack his kid?  
and if it didn't have to do with Tony...then why attack a kid period?  
None of this made sense..Not that the world has been making a whole lot of sense recently. 

"Pete.." Tony looked at peter who was trying to sit up

"Dad..I'm..I'm Sorry.."Peter said wrapping his arms around himself. Tony noted one of his hands was placed on his ribs and the other holding his near his hip. Tony hated this.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Tony looked confused

"I..I'm supposed to be strong, I'm spider-man..I'm you're son..I'm a Stark and i just.." peter was sobbing again just like before

"Peter. I never in my lifetime want to hear you apologizing for this. THIS was NEVER supposed to happen and mark my words It'll never happen again. I swear to you.. I'm going to find him. I swear to you..I will" Tony was stern about this promise 

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" Peter cried out catching tony a bit off guard

"I'm not buddy..I'm not leaving" Tony stated

"but..but you said" peter was sniffling and tony finally understood what peter meant 

"I'm not..I'm staying with you for however long you need me okay..No more meetings across the country or leaving last minute..or in the middle of the night okay..ill be here. I'll send others in place for meetings and i can always video chat myself into them" Tony promised him and peters face dropped a little more, if that was possible 

"dad.. I don't want you to give up everything just for me.." peter replied 

"Peter..You ARE everything. You are the most important thing to me..and you're mom. If you asked me to stay with you every day i would. I would give up anything to keep you safe and happy..okay?" Tony put his hand on peters cheek gently since that was the one was also bruised.

Peter nodded and went in to hold onto his dad as tight as he could 

"Now..try and get some sleep okay? Ill be here when you wake up" Tony said returning the hold on peter with one arm and with the other using his hand to go threw peters curls in his hair

Peter nodded and went quiet.....

Tony thought peter was asleep but a few minutes later peter spoke again

"..Dad" peter mumbled

"yeah?" tony continued running his hands through peters curls

"..I was scared..so scared" peter almost whispered and tony stopped messing with his hair and he swallowed a lump in his throat he didn't know he had formed as peter continued

Peter continued “I thought..he would of just killed me after..I thought that's what was going to happen..you and mom would of found out on the news that a boy was found in the alleyway not knowing it was me until you finally got a call..or tracked my phone and..you would never know what all happened and you and mom would have to live with that..then i thought maybe he would kidnap me..and you would never find me again..and he would just do that every single day until i died and i would never see you guys again..But..he just left me there..and"

peter couldn't finish he looked up and saw his dad crying

"dad.." peter was worried now

"..i'm sorry" tony said wiping his eyes, peter looked down because he knew he had upset tony and that was never his intention

"hey..I couldn't imagine any of those things happening to you..Its.. peter..I don't know what i would do, i definitely wouldn't know what your mother would do..or even happy for that matter. " tony stated

"He would save a lot of money on ice cream and Boston cream pie from Boston" Peter stopped talking and looked at his dad

"yeah he wo...wait what? From Boston? Had happy been taking you to Boston!" Tony said laughing

"Only a few times..for pie..we loveeeee pie dad" Peter actually cracked a smile

"I can't believe my forehead or security and my son have been in cahoots" tony smiled

"Only when you are gone and pepper is dealing with things at the office for 3 days straight" peter says

"alright, ill be talking to happy tomorrow about my pie from Boston but right now you go to bed" tony stated and peter laid back down into tony's side and put a death grip on tony's t-shirt

“I love you kiddo” Tony said kissing peters head "so..so much"

"I love you to dad." peter replied 

Finally peter fell asleep and tony was left with his thoughts once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want me to continue? The next chapter is written and it FILLED with more peter and Tony!


	4. Disturbing Statistics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued support on this story! I love reading each and every one of you're comments! 
> 
> Please note; in this chapter these are REAL statistics I have read about, which is very disturbing and sad.  
> If ANYONE is struggling with any type of abuse- Physical, Mental, exc. PLEASE contact the numbers below for help; of always feel free to message me <3 
> 
>  
> 
> PHONE NUMBERS:  
> National Suicide Prevention: 1-800-273-8255  
> Substance Abuse Help Line 1-775-825-4357  
> Child Abuse Hotline : 1-800-422-4453  
> STD Hotline: 1-(800) 227-8922  
> Alcohol & Drug Abuse Hotline: (800) 729-6686  
> Families Anonymous: (800) 736-9805  
> AIDS Hotline: 1-800-FOR-AIDS
> 
>  
> 
> CRISES & SUICIDE  
> Girls & Boys Town National Hotline: (800) 448-3000  
> International Suicide Hotlines::: National Hopeline Network (800) SUICIDE  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline (800) 273-TALK (8255)  
> National Youth Crisis Hotline (800) 442-HOPE (4673)  
> Samaritans (UK Crisis Help, Anywhere in the UK or Ireland):: 116 123
> 
> RAPE & SEXUAL ASSAULT::  
> Rape, Sexual Assault, Abuse, and Incest National Network  
> (800) 656-HOPE  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline / Child Abuse / Sexual Abuse  
> (800) 799-7233
> 
> SUBSTANCE ABUSE:::::  
> Poison Control: (800) 222-1222  
> National Institute on Drug Abuse Hotline: (800) 662-4357  
> Cocaine Anonymous: (800) 347-8998  
> National Help Line for Substance Abuse: (800) 262-2463

Tony made sure peter was completely sleeping before talking out loud afraid of what peter would hear. He didn't want to scare him even more then he already was or wake him up, he was sleeping so good. 

Peter had fallen asleep an hour ago and all Tony did was just sit there. Sit there on his and peppers bed holding his sleeping son. Peter hasn’t moved or made a sound since he fell asleep. Tony was thankful for that, maybe him holding peter made peter feel safe? Tony could only hope so.  
The past hour Tony’s mind has been going a million miles an hour on every single detail he knew about his sons attack. Looking down to make sure peter was asleep, tony finally started talking softly. 

“FRI..I..I know you are doing a lot right now but, can you please..check peter over.” tony's voice was horse and dry. 

“What exactly am I looking for boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied back instantly 

“..I want his injury list..What hurts, if anything is broken, I want everything that is in his blood stream and anything else you can find..including..” Tony didn't want to say the sentence “..any STDS” he swallowed hard and rubbed his face

“In the process now sir, this could take some time” FRI said 

“Thank you” tony mumbled and pulled peter in closer. 

After a few more minutes tony pulled out his phone and googled the stats on the subject of assault and rape. One thing he never thought he would have to do, especially for his 15 year old son. He started reading..

• On average, there are 321,500 victims (age 12 or older) of rape and sexual assault each year in the United States.

• Every 98 seconds someone is sexually assaulted. 

• Younger People Are at the Highest Risk of sexual violence 15% aged 12-17 

• 1 in every 33 men have experienced an attempted or completed rape in their lifetime.

• 1 out of every 10 rape victims are male

• Sexual violence also affects victims’ relationships with their family, friends and co-workers.

• 67% of survivors who were victimized by a stranger experience professional or emotional issues, including moderate to severe distress, or increased problems at work or school.

 

Tony was astounded by those facts, His son was 15 years old and there are 15% of his age range being raped by older men. Why would some sick fuck pray on a child like that??  
Tony kept scrolling down and seen another article..He sighed, never wanting to think of this being a possibility but he clicked on it. The heading read “The long term affects on rape and assault”  
Tony started to read…

 

• The likelihood that a person suffers suicidal or depressive thoughts increases after sexual violence.

• 94% who are raped experience symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) during the two weeks following the rape.

• 30% report symptoms of PTSD 9 months after the rape.

• 33% who are raped contemplate suicide.

• 13% who are raped attempt suicide.

 

Suicide? Would this be a thought that would cross his sons mind? Could peter really do that.. to himself? Kill himself..cut himself? Tony had goosebumps thinking about it. Tony and Pepper adopted peter when he was 8 but tony couldn't even remember what life was like before peter was there, and he never wanted to again. 

Tony continued reading the next part.

• Victims are at risk of sexually transmitted infections.

• People who have been sexually assaulted are more likely to use drugs than the general public

• 3.4 times more likely to use marijuana

• 6 times more likely to use cocaine

• 10 times more likely to use other major drugs

Drug use?? His son would never use drugs! There was no way...right..? Up until now he knew that would never happen but now.. Tony didn’t know what to think. Would he turn to drugs? Could he OD, since he didn't know the first thing about them? Tony shook the thoughts from his head and locked his phone then placed it on the bedside table. All this new information about abuse and rape opened his eyes more. 

Why would some sick animal want to hurt someone that badly? That’s so fucked up.  
Tony looked down at peter and kissed his head again. No matter what happens in this world to peter he would always love him with all his heart, he hopes peter knew that. He would help him in the right direction..so none of this happened. 

Another hour passed and pepper returned to their bedroom with no happy in sight. That wasn't to much of a surprise to tony tho, happy loved peter. Even before this new information came about with the Boston trips. 

Happy never admitted it out loud but he did. It would be the little things happy would do for peter. Bring him ice cream when picking him up from school, helping him with his homework when peters mom was at work and tony was away on business. Even buying peter that damn video game he was bitching about for weeks on end. Tony remembered saying he wouldn't buy him the game until his report card came in. The minute peter had that card in his hand happy already had the game bought and waiting for peter. Happy knew he would get straight A’s, the kid was a genius. Tony was sure Happy was looking into everything he could to find the man who did this. 

“Tony..” Pepper walked over to the bed where tony was still at with peter on his chest, both of them holding each other. 

“I failed him..I failed him pepper.” Tony said with tears in his eyes “The most important job I’ve ever had and I failed. I was supposed to keep him safe and..this” Tony sniffled 

“Tony..” Pepper said getting into bed next to her two boys 

“..he just..” Tony tried 

“I know..I know..” Pepper said brushing her fingers along peters face

“t..trying to get home to us, and some sick fuck” tony wiped his eyes 

“I know..i've been thinking the same thing” pepper replied 

“God..all the statistics on rape and abuse..just..It makes me sick pepper” tony rubbed his face 

“I know..but you know this doesn't change anything.” Pepper said to tony 

“It does..” Tony said 

“Tony...” Pepper replied looking at him 

“It does. I don't care how long it takes, how many hours I need to spend. I will take care of my son, and I will kill the man who is responsible.” Tony vowed and pepper couldn't side against it 

“Make sure he suffers” Pepper stated coldly then laying her head down on her pillow

 

Tony would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope learned some along with it! 
> 
> Comment if you would like another chapter, I have pre-written a few! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> xxx


	5. It all hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for the love and support! I've been reading all the comments and am feeling so much love for this story. <3 
> 
> Continue commenting, i love reading thoughts and feelings about it.   
> :) 
> 
> Once again:   
> If ANYONE is struggling with any type of abuse- Physical, Mental, exc. PLEASE contact the numbers below for help; and always feel free to message me if you need to talk. You are never alone. <3 
> 
> ___________________________________________________  
> PHONE NUMBERS:  
> National Suicide Prevention: 1-800-273-8255  
> Substance Abuse Help Line 1-775-825-4357  
> Child Abuse Hotline : 1-800-422-4453  
> STD Hotline: 1-(800) 227-8922  
> Alcohol & Drug Abuse Hotline: (800) 729-6686  
> Families Anonymous: (800) 736-9805  
> AIDS Hotline: 1-800-FOR-AIDS
> 
>  
> 
> CRISES & SUICIDE  
> Girls & Boys Town National Hotline: (800) 448-3000  
> International Suicide Hotlines::: National Hopeline Network (800) SUICIDE  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline (800) 273-TALK (8255)  
> National Youth Crisis Hotline (800) 442-HOPE (4673)  
> Samaritans (UK Crisis Help, Anywhere in the UK or Ireland):: 116 123
> 
> RAPE & SEXUAL ASSAULT::  
> Rape, Sexual Assault, Abuse, and Incest National Network  
> (800) 656-HOPE  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline / Child Abuse / Sexual Abuse  
> (800) 799-7233
> 
> SUBSTANCE ABUSE:::::  
> Poison Control: (800) 222-1222  
> National Institute on Drug Abuse Hotline: (800) 662-4357  
> Cocaine Anonymous: (800) 347-8998  
> National Help Line for Substance Abuse: (800) 262-2463

The next morning Peter woke up he was hurting, everywhere. His face was in pain, he was having a hard time opening his eye, his head was pounding, ribs were sore, stomach was sick and butt was aching horribly. His butt hurt the worse he thought. God it hasn’t even been 8 hours since its happened he thought to himself. 

Peter was instantly snapped back into reality when he felt arms wrapped around him tighter and his face was pressed against someones chest. He froze and looked up only to see his father still holding onto him with his mom on his other side, her arm wrapped around peter loosely. Peter sighed, he was safe. It wasn’t the man who raped him. It was his father and mother. 

Peter just wanted to lay there forever. He was safe there, with his mom and his dad in their room underneath the covers in their tower above everyone else in New York. He never wanted to leave, the world outside was to scary he thought. 

He didn't mean for it to happen but a wimpier escaped his mouth, he knew it was because he was in pain and couldn't stop it. He instantly felt his father tighten his grip and moan causing peter to look up to see his eyes opening with instant panic, peters heart dropped. He caused this he thought to himself..He cause that panicked look in his fathers eyes. Peter wondered how long he actually slept last night.

 

“Peter..are you okay?” Tony was quick to ask 

“Dad I’m o..” he couldn't finish his sentence before tony started talking again

“Peter its okay, tell me whats wrong” tony loosened his hold on him a little causing peter to whimper again. Peter needed that closeness and once Tony realized that in that very moment he regained his hold on his son. 

“..I’m..I’m in pain..” Peter sighed and felt pepper get up from his other side

“Sweetie, whats hurting” she sat up and touched his arm carefully 

Peter looked from one parent to another before he started talking “uhmm..my face..my eye..head, ribs, stomach..and..my um..butt hurts a lot..” peter mumbled the last part and looked down

“Okay buddy..how about you take a bath” tony said sitting up a bit farther causing peter to panic 

“no!” he shouted, peter didn't mean to be so loud but it just came off that way 

“Sweetheart its okay” Pepper held peters face, he was now crying, pepper continued talking  
“Your father will go with you and ill go make you some breakfast..pancakes sound okay?” she wiped a tear running down his cheek but peter nodded 

Pepper smiled a little, carefully getting out of bed and putting on a robe and looked directly at Tony. 

“If you need me ill be in the kitchen okay” tony nodded at her and with that she left the room. 

Now it was just peter and tony. Neither of them wanted to make the first move. Tony still had his arms wrapped around peter and peter felt safe. He would always feel the safest with his dad, that was a give in.

“Okay buddy lets try to get up and get to the bathroom, how about a shower instead of a bath” Tony said peter kept his head down but nodded.

He helped his son out of bed slowly and gently. Watching peter re-adjust his shirt, after that his hand went straight for his butt, holding it as his father helped him to the restroom. Peter watched his father grab a towel out of the closet and then went over to the shower turning it on for him. 

Peter just stood there with his head down. How was he going to do this..live with this? He thought to himself. 

“okay ill keep the door open and ill wait right outside it okay bud” tony said turning around, peter just stood there now looking at the shower running. “bud..you with me?” Tony touched his shoulder 

“y..yeah im here” peter stuttered “I just..s..swear you wont leave that spot..?” peter asked

“I swear kiddo see..” Tony walked right outside the door, put his back to the wall and slid down to the floor “Ill be right here okay..If you need me just yell” tony smiled before looking forward back into his bedroom 

Peter looked at his father on the floor and was comfortable with the distance away, not to far. He could do this..he could do this. Peter kept repeating that to himself. He started taking his clothes off. Socks first, then shirt, next his pants and he stopped at his boxers and looked at them. 

He felt so disgusting.. There were some parts he didn't tell his father or his mother. Could he ever? Would they be mad at him if it did ever come out that he was hiding more? 

Could he tell them that before the man flipped him over and stuck his penis inside him he did other things to peter? Could he tell them the man touched peter and when he couldn't move..? Should he tell them he touched and rubbed his penis until it was hard? Peter couldn’t help it, it was all a reflex. It made him sick to think about it. 

Could he tell them the man was wearing a Captain America mask the whole time..? Out of all the masks in the world, this person was wearing an Avengers mask. One of his fathers colleges..One of his fathers friends..A brother to tony..Peters Uncle. Someone peter trained with and spent a ton of time with. 

This man had to of known who peter was. He just had to of, that was to much of a coincidence peter thought. People don’t just run around at night in avengers masks raping people..but he didn’t want to tell tony. Hes already caused his father so much grief over all this..he couldn’t tell him about the mask..he just couldn’t. 

“Are you in the shower yet?” Tony asked breaking peter from his thoughts 

“I’m..getting in now” peter said taking off his boxers slowly and getting in.

All he did was stand there and let the water drip on him. He hated himself. He hated that he allowed this to happen. He hated how he felt, disgusting. He hated how all of it ached and hurt, so much. He washed his hair quickly and got more blood dried up blood off himself that was hiding under his pants where clearly pepper didn’t check. That would be weird.

He got out of the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around him. He looked once more in the mirror before picking up his clothes and walking out of the bathroom. Tony was already on his feet 

“I can take those if you want” tony said motioning for his dirty clothes 

“Its okay..i got them I just n..need clean ones from my..” peter stopped talking and put his head down 

“Lets go get some, okay?” peter nodded and tony wrapped an arm around his son and lead him down the hallway to his bedroom. Peter stayed close to his father until they entered the room. He moved closer to him and Tony just looked around he never went to peters room last night, he knew his son was in theirs..Now he wish he would have went there first to clean everything up.


	6. ..but dad i'm Spider-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much! 
> 
> Continue leaving me love and comments, I love hearing all the thoughts on this story! <3

There was blood all over peters door, and flooring along with the sink in his bathroom. Peters homemade suit was laying on his floor inside out and completely filled with blood. Tony assumed the only reason pepper didn’t see the blood was because the suit held it all in, that and peter had switched into wearing that suit from his street clothes he was assaulted and raped in... Speaking of those, tony looked around a little more and finally seen his backpack on the floor by the bathroom door covered in blood. It was hard to tell considering the backpack was black. 

 

Tony stomach turned, he couldn't open it in-front of peter. He looked over at his son and seen him staring at it. 

“Okay kiddo, what do you want to wear” Tony said walking over to peters dresser he turned around and noticed peter didn't move an inch into the room 

“Pete..” tony moved back closer to his son and seen peter finally look up at him 

“yeah..sorry dad..i just..spaced out for a minute..” peter said and moved slowly into his room by the dresser. He pulled out a pair of black boxers and a pair of black sweatpants. Searching for a T-shirt he picked one out and looked at it, a Captain America one. He held it up for a second and cringed before shoving it back into the dresser and pulling out a plain black one. He seen his dad looking, he knew he must of seen the interaction with the cap shirt. 

Thankfully tony didn't ask about it. Peter quickly went into the bathroom to change but left the door slightly opened. 

 

Tony was left alone in peters room. Keeling down by the backpack he sighed. He couldn’t open it with peter here., even if he was just in the other room, if he happened to walk in and see his dad holding the items inside his backpack that would traumatize him even more..Tony knew tho that he needed documentation of all this that he was seeing..He took his phone out and snapped photos of everything. Then he sat on his sons bed and waited for him. 

 

It didn’t take him long, like his father predicted. His son walked out of the bathroom with his head still down and Tony stood up immediately 

“all good?” tony asked and Peter just kept his head down and nodded. 

“are..I..I can clean this up” Peter about whispered 

“No, Ill take care of it. How about we eat some breakfast, moms cooking so you know its edible” Tony smiled and he heard a small chuckle come from peter, but his head was still down. Tony sighed and pulled his son into a hug, peter instantly wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey..whats going on in your head” tony asked him with his arms still wrapped around his son, Peter shook his head. 

“I..I failed.” peter whispered 

“You what?” Tony was taken back by his answer

“I failed..I failed you, mom, myself, spider-man, the city..I failed dad..I failed” Peter answered truthfully with tears in his eyes. 

“okay..lets get this sorted.” tony started “FIRST of all, YOU my pride and joy, have NEVER once failed me or your mother ever. Always remember that. SECOND I never want to hear you say you failed yourself. Especially in this matter where some sick fuck just.” Peter cringed and Tony stopped once he heard what he said. “..and THIRD Spider-man?” Tony was now holding the sides of his sons face making him look at his father, that's when peter finally spoke

“I’m Spider-man dad! I failed at being him! I failed this city! If this could happen to spider-man and he..I let this guy Just..” Peter said but tony cut him off 

“NO. YOU are not just spider-man peter..you are Peter Stark” Tony said 

“But..” Peter said before his dad cut him off again 

“No, listen to me Pete..you are Peter first, spider-man second. Spider-man will ALWAYS come after you and you DID NOT fail yourself. So how could you fail spider-man..” Tony asked him 

“I just..” Peter started 

“Pete, no you did not fail. You didn’t fail yourself. You didn't fail your mom, or me, or this city okay. I can’t hear you blame yourself..I can’t.” tony hugged him tight. Tony didn’t notice until that point that he was shaking. 

“I..okay dad..” Peter hugged him back. 

Tony finally released peter and wiped a few stray tears coming from his eyes. 

“I swear to you..Its going to be okay in time” his father promised and peter knew he would keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER POST.....
> 
>  
> 
> <3 <3 
> 
> The rest of the avengers are coming....soon. ;)


	7. panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. 
> 
> Continue leaving comments, they make my life.! :)

Pepper, Peter and tony were eating pancakes and eggs in the kitchen when Tony’s thoughts started swirling in his head. This was NOT the time for a panic attack but yet, here it was..

“Ill be right back okay?” Tony said keeping his head down and exiting the room 

“You’re father will be right back, okay baby.” Pepper said and peter was just quiet as they continued to eat 

__

Tony quickly went into his workshop downstairs and closed the doors making it sound proof once again. 

“Fuckkkk Fuckkk FUCKKKK” Tony yelled sliding down to the floor with his back against the wall struggling to breathe. 

He knew this panic attack was bound to happen but he wasn't prepared for it at that moment..He just wanted to enjoy his breakfast with his wife and son. 

Tony closed his eyes and tried taking deep breaths but he couldn’t get anything out. Instead when he closed his eyes all he seen in his mind was peter crying and blood everywhere.  
Tony’s eyes shot open he tried thinking..

Okay 5 things you can see. Tony looked around the room and said the 5 items out-loud. Next, 4 things you can touch. He touched the ground he was sitting on 1, next he touched the glass wall he was leaning against, 2. After he touched his hair and his shirt, 3 and 4. 

Tony finally calmed down before getting to the next helpful technique.

He could actually move from the floor now which was surprising he thought. He knew exactly what triggered the panic attack, this sick unknown man who hurt his son. He needed to find him, NOW. If this is how tony felt, imagine how peter was feeling. 

Walking over to the computer to see if there was any progress on finding this man, he seen there was not. Tony rubbed his face and spoke to his ceiling

“FRI, any news on Peter?” Tony’s voice was raspy 

“I’m sorry sir, Not yet. It is taking a little time going threw everything in his body.” FRI stated and tony nodded, as if F.R.I.D.A.Y could see him. 

“Keep it up fri, thank you” Tony said

He sat down on the sofa in the far corner of the workshop and just sighed, before he knew it he was crying. None of this was fair, peter has had such a hard go at life already, this just adds to it. 

Ever since Peter came into tony and peppers life, they tried to make it easier for him, it took years but he was finally not carrying so much on his back, he wasn’t blaming himself for every little thing wrong.

Tony remembered the night May died. He got a call from the hospital stating she had been in an accident. His first instinct after the initional shock, that peppers best friend and his had been killed was where is peter. After that information was given to him he rushed straight there. Once he entered the hospital he froze In his place and took in the sight of pepper, she had beat him there and was holding peter in her arms as he cried. When tony approached them the little boy jumped into his open arms and cried even more, after a while peter had looked up at tony and asked “why does everyone I love die..I’m cursed.” 

To this day tony remembers what peter said, the falseness that he stated still burned in his mind. “I’m cursed, everyone I love dies.” Peter always blamed himself for everything..Tony made sure now, peter never did. 

\--------  
Finally snapping back to reality tony got off the couch and headed upstairs entering the kitchen he no longer saw pepper and peter sitting there. He looked around the corner to see his wife and son on the couch sitting with the tv sound on low.  
Peters head on peppers lap with pepper running her fingers threw his curls. It wasn’t until tony was in-front of them he could see that peter was asleep, thankfully. 

“Where did you go in such a hurry earlier?” Pepper whispered 

“Just downstairs for a few..and earlier?” Tony said sitting on the other side of peters feet 

“Sweetheart..Its 4pm” Pepper said looking at her husband. Tony was dumbfounded 

“4PM? I..It was just breakfast” Tony stated and felt peter shift in his sleep causing tony to rub his back for comfort, that instantly made him stop moving. 

“Hours ago baby..You went downstairs and just stayed down there for hours. I assumed you were looking into things. Peter has been okay, sleeping a lot but asking where you where more it seemed.” Pepper sighed 

Tony knew he should be upfront with pepper, she deserved answers for something and this was something he could give her a legit answer to. 

“I had a small panic attack” Tony said as he continued rubbing peters back

Pepper was quiet for a moment but then spoke up “How small?” she said looking at him 

“..one where I thought I was just down there for an hour but was really down there for 4” Tony said finally looking at her 

“Tony..you should of said something. Don’t hide away when its happening.” Pepper replied

“I can’t have him see that pep..Not now.” tony sighed

“Peter loves you, he would never in a million years think less of you” Pepper said looking at him

Peter mumbled something causing both of his parents to look down at him, he yawned and finally opened his eyes 

“Morning sunshine” Pepper said smiling at him. Peter tried smiling at her 

“Did you sleep well?” Tony said and peter sat up quickly and looked at his father 

“Your back!” peter said hugging him 

“I’m back bud” Tony said rubbing his back when holding him.

“SIR” F.R.I.D.A.Y.S voice entered the room “The rest of the family is approaching the tower now” Friday was referring to his teammates, the avengers. He forgot to check in with them last night and all day today. 

His “Family” and himself had an agreement to check in every day with each-other. They set up this idea because of so many villains not being fans of the team. It was a smart move, but also one that tony forgot about..

“I didn’t haven't checked in with them since the night before last” Tony said

“Dad they are probably freaking out” Peter knew exactly what the protocol was.  
“I was going to call them at 10 last night but, I didn't get the chance to” tony said 

If they couldn’t get a-hold of peters father right away, they would give it a few hours, then call peter. If they couldn't get a-hold of him they would call pepper. If pepper wasn't answering they would be heading over and that’s exactly what was happening. 

“I’ll send them away” pepper said standing up and heading for the door

“Mom, wait!” Peter said loudly causing pepper to turn around. Peter was now looking at his dad 

“..tell them.” tony was shocked by what peter said 

“Tell them? Tell them wh..” Tony started but peter cut him off 

“..tell them what happened dad. They are family, they..deserve to know whats been happening. You deserve to be able to talk to someone about it..and we need help if we are going to find this guy..right?” peter said. 

Tony sighed and looked at pepper who shrugged at him 

“..let them in.” Tony said and pepper nodded. Pressing the unlock button on the tower allowing people to come in. Tony had put the tower on lock-down last night after pepper had told him what happened to his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are herrrrrreeeee...
> 
> What avengers do you hope comes to the tower?  
> The chapter is already written but i love seeing guesses :)


	8. The family arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. MANY. AVENGERS. 
> 
> Leave love and comments! :) 
> 
> I tried to add every avenger i possibly could, but was there anyone I missed that you could of loved seeing? :)

The elevator opened reveling the whole team packed inside peter could see   
Uncle Steve, Bucky, Thor, Bruce, Loki, James, Sam, Clint, Scott and Vision. Along with his Aunts - Wanda, Hope and Tasha. How did they all fit in one elevator ride? Peter thought to himself 

“What the Fuck!” Scott said walking out of the elevator first he seemed mad

“Do you realize how worried we’ve all been!?” Bruce said next almost yelling

“We have been combing the streets for you 3! Checking all the cities cameras” Clint said coming out next 

“Whats the excuse!” Hope replied after Clint.

“We thought you were dead!” Bucky said looking at them all. 

“Why was the tower on lock-down?” Loki said more calm

“The tower is never on lock-down for more then a couple hours” Thor said after Loki a little aggrivated 

“Viz couldn’t track you tony! Now we know why!” Wanda said pointing at vision. 

“Tony What the hell..? Steve said looking at tony 

“Why were you all hiding?” Sam said standing next to Steve

“Pete..You don't look so good.” Uncle Rhodes said

That caught everyone’s attention and they all turned to look at peter who finally was facing them and was still white as a ghost just like yesterday with his face completely bruised and his eye looking even worse then last night.

“When did that happen??” Hope asked getting a closer look

“Who did that??” Natasha said looking at pepper and pepper couldnt even form the words in her mouth to speak. 

“..we need to have a family meeting, right now.” Tony said 

The whole team looked from Tony, to peter and back before all coming in and sitting in random places around the huge living-room. 

Peter sat up and remained close to his father with his head down. Tony wrapped an arm around his son 

“Are you sure you want to stay in here? You and you’re mother could go order all of us some food.” Tony said to peter quietly, he knew the whole team could hear him but he sill kept his voice soft. 

“I..” Peter said before pepper could cut him off 

“Come on sweetheart, lets go order food” Pepper said with a very small smile. Peter looked once more at his father who gave him a nod. With that Peter got up and held his hip bone, because right now that was the closest he could get to his butt without his aunts and uncles looking at him strangely.

Once peter was finally out of sight Steve was the first one to speak, no surprise. 

“Tony, what the hell. Do you know how worried we all were? You were offline for almost 2 days, the last we heard from you was as 10pm on wednesday. No one could reach you, pepper or peter. The tower was on lock-down, No one has seen you” Steve said 

“You can’t do that to us Tony..” Natasha said 

“We couldn’t even get a-hold of happy” Bucky said 

“Care to explain?” Bruce asked causing Tony to take a deep breath, they where all talking nonstop and tony thought he felt a panic attack coming he closed his eyes before speaking

“Peter was assaulted and raped..” Tony said, it came off quiet but he knew the whole team heard him. They were completely silent, tony had never experienced them like that before. 

“..he..what?” Hope stuttered 

The rest of the team was staring at him like what he said was unheard of. 

“..Peter was walking home from ned’s house and a masked man pulled him into an alleyway, Peter tried to fight him but this person..he was stronger, he beat peter, even causing his blood vessel to pop in his eye..” tony said bitterly “stuck him with something so he couldn't move..peter said the man flipped him over, raped him then left him there.” Tony said rubbing his face, he then continued 

“..he laid there until the man left, got up, put his spider-man suit on..put those street clothes he was wearing in his backpack and swung home.. It wasn't until a while later he told pepper..and even then he didn’t tell his mother everything..it much longer later when I finally found out and I still think hes hiding some facts about it from me. I..I didn’t know he was still out, and I didn’t know it happened, he wasn’t wearing his fucking suit..he was in his street clothes and some guy just..” Tony wipes his eyes and finally looked up at his team..his family. 

Some were wiping tears from their eyes, some had their head in their hands, some were looking at tony unable to believe the words he said, and others looked like they were ready to set fire to everyone outside this tower.

Natasha was the first one who spoke “Hows..Peter doing” she was quiet but there was worry in her voice 

Tony sighed “Hes..barley holding it together. He can’t be alone, hes already having nightmares, hurting everywhere, he slept with pepper and I in our room” 

“Have you found out anything yet on his person?” Loki asked 

“No..Unfortunately, I've sent fri to start looking on that and..how peters health is but its taking forever” Tony rubbed his face again before speaking again "I feel like im dying a million deaths waiting for these results.." 

“I..I can look him over, If hes comfortable with that tony. If not its all okay, I completely understand” Bruce said running his fingers threw his hair 

“Ill ask peter..thanks” tony tried to force a smile, everyone could tell he wasn’t okay.


	9. Dinner and a mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys since i made you wait almost 5 days for this chapter (insert sad face) BUT i made this one extra long because i felt sooo bad! 
> 
> I love you guys! <3

The whole room was quiet, you could hear a pin drop. No one knew what else to say. It was a few minutes more of silence before Steve was the first to finally speak

“Okay..Tony if you could get FRIDAY to send whatever was already found to the avenger server that would be helpful. I want 3 teams..” Steve wiped his face before starting again 

“Bucky, Thor, Vis, Hope and Wanda I want you on duty on the streets. See if you see or hear anything.” they all nodded understanding the mission

“Loki, James, Clint, Sam and Scott I want you back at the compound looking into all the data that is being sent over. Natasha, Bruce and I will be here at the tower. Any questions?” Steve asked they all shook their heads meaning no

“Okay, then why are we all still here??” Steve's voice was louder now

Peter entered the room rubbing his arm causing everyone to look up “Uhm..food is here. Happy is bringing it up the elevator now”

They all looked at him and peter and peter put his head down. Natasha was the first one to move and walked over to him “..can I hug you sweetheart?” she asked him peter nodded instantly and she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him gently since she knew he was hurting horribly. 

Hope and Wanda came up behind and looked at peter for permission. Which was granted, they were in a group hug with peter crying. Before peter knew it all his uncles were also in the group hug with them. The only two not in it was tony and Steve who were sitting on the couch. Tony had his head down with Steve's hand on his back

A small cough came which broke the group hug instantly. “dinner is here everyone” pepper said, they all exited the room, with peter in-front of them leaving Steve and tony alone.

“How are you holding up.” Steve asked him once he knew everyone was out of hearing range 

“..not good cap.” tony said wiping a tear before starting again “..He just wanted to get home to us and he was attacked. It couldn't have been a random hit..could it?” 

“I don't know..we're going to figure it out I promise. But..how are you? Are you sleeping? You don't look like you have” Steve replied and tony sighed 

“..some..off and on, I kept waking up making sure he was still there with me.” Steve nodded at his answer

“understandable” Steve noted tony was fiddling with his fingers 

“..I had a panic attack earlier before you all came” tony whispered 

Steve sighed “..tony..” 

“I thought I was only gone for a half hour..Steve I was gone for hours and hours..all the time just, got away from me.” tony said looking at him 

“where was peter and pepper?” Steve asked 

“They were upstairs, I excused myself before it got out of control” tony reviled 

“Tony..you cant hide when it happens” 

“I know but..i couldn’t let peter see that, not right now. He cant see his father like that.” tony ran his fingers in his hair 

“ I know..We’re going to catch this man..I swear tony.” Steve's promised 

It was a few hours later, dinner was over and everyone had went on their assignments that Steve had given them. 

Dinner was normal, no one acted like what happened changed the way the family interacted with each-other. There was the usual yelling across the dinner table and throwing food which pepper and hope frowned upon, but they could of swore peter cracked a smile so no one said a word. 

Now the only people left at the tower were Pepper and Natasha who were having girl talk, happy was currently asleep in his quarters, Bruce and tony were discussing what tony wanted looked over on peter and Steve was looking over surveillance footage from around the tower. He wanted to make sure peter wasn't being followed days before this happened. Steve was alone in the room until peter came in which caused Steve to turn the monitor off

“Hey uncle Steve..” peter said but stayed by the door

“Hey bud..you want to come in?” 

peter looked around the room and back at Steve 

“I uhm..need to talk to you.. about something” 

“whats on your mind?” 

“The guy who..” peter still couldn't say it out-loud

“yes..what about him” Steve said 

“he..was uhmm..he ..was wearing uhmm...” peter kept stuttering 

“Its okay you can tell me” peter looked down and Steve continued “..have you told your dad and mom this yet?” Steve asked and peter shook his head 

“I couldn't tell him this..but..he just, keeps saying how strong I am but i'  
I'm not strong because if I was strong this wouldn't have happened..if I was strong I could of fought him he was just so big and his stupid character mask got to m...” peter stopped 

“wait wait..what mask?” Steve pressed and peter looked at him like a dear in the headlights “what mask peter..?” 

peters eyes went straight to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world and he spoke quietly “..a..an avengers mask” 

“..he wore a what..” Steve asked 

“..an avengers mask..” peter said a little louder then before 

Steve rubbed his face before speaking “.No..no I heard you bud I just..your father doesn't know. Does he?” peter shook his head no

“..hes so stressed uncle Steve, before this happened he was stressed.” 

“..who was the mask of peter” Steve pressed 

“….you” peter said and Steve felt his heart drop, he never had that feeling before in his life and he never wanted it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> what do you think will happen next ?


	10. Is this evidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all from the bottom of my heart<3 
> 
> continue leaving kudos and comments, i love reading them! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ________________

Tony had just finished talking with Bruce over what he wanted done with peter, Bruce wasn't surprised when he heard tony say “look at everything he will allow you to”. 

Bruce has been with tony for years and hes never seen any father and son duo closer then those two. Tony would literally do anything peter asked, not that peter would ask anything from his father out of the ordinary. Peter entered the med-bay room slowly. 

“hey kiddo, you ready?” Bruce tried to make peter feel calmer 

“No..but we have to do this.” Peter sat down on the table and Bruce started working 

____________________________________________________________

 

Tony found himself in peters room after his talk with Bruce on his hands and knees cleaning up all the blood on the door and trying to scrub it out of the flooring. He needed all of it gone, all the blood and horror from that night. He knew peter wouldn't be sleeping in his room anytime soon but that didn't matter, it was still his room and he needed it cleaned up, he still had to go in there. 

It took an hour to finally get it completely cleaned. Tony sighed and removed the cleaning gloves from his hands and leaned back against the bed and ran a hand over his face. He still couldn’t believe he just cleaned up his own sons blood not just a little but a ton of blood. 

Tony snapped out of his thoughts spotting the backpack in the corner of the room along with the spider-man suit next to it. That was the only thing he hadn't cleaned.   
Tony got back on his hands and knees, crawling over to it he unzipped the backpack and looked inside the shredded shirt and pants his son was wearing during the attack where inside along with school books and his cell phone. Tony pulled out the shirt and pants carefully and just stared at it. 

“Tones” Steve was by the bedroom door looking at him in worry “are you okay?” he asked coming into the room a bit further 

“I would be lying if I said I was okay Steve..” tony said holding his sons clothes still 

“..we need to talk about peter. Has he told you anything about his..uhm..attacker?” Steve worded carefully

“No..besides what I told all of you.” tony stated 

“right..well..I need you to remain calm when I tell you this because Pete just told me an hour ago and I've been searching the data bases and..” stvee was cut off by tony 

“What did he tell you?” tony was stern 

“the attacker was wearing an avengers mask” Steve said carefully still and tonys face dropped 

“..m..mine. A cap mask..” Steve stuttered 

“..your mask..?” tony said with a frown “..i..it wasn’t random, they chose him for a reason..they knew exactly who he was.” tony was gripping the clothes tighter now 

“Tony I swear to you we will find this man” Steve was now sitting on the floor next to tony 

“This..isn't a man, this is a fucking animal who attacked my kid Steve! He fucking attacked him when he was just trying to come home! We will fucking find this animal and i'm going to kill him Steve. I'm going to make it slow and painful. I swear on everyone's life.” tony's voice was cold 

“..What do you have in your hands? Is that peters clothes?” Steve asked 

“yeah I just..” tony looked at the clothes and his expression changed “holy fuck.” tony stood up with the clothes in hand 

“tony?” Steve stood up and tony was already running out of the room with the clothes “TONY!” Steve yelled and started running after him 

Tony ran downstairs with Steve chasing him into his lab and placed the clothes on the table with a light 

“Tony mind explaining to me what is going on??” Steve yelled 

Tony took a pair of tweezers and pulled something off of the shirt peter was previously wearing that night

“What is that?” Steve came closer for a look 

“..THAT is a piece of hair..I'm so fucking stupid i'm a god damn genius and I I didn't even think of checking his clothes for hair or anything! Mother fucking fuck!” Tony was mad at himself but thankful at the came time. He was going to catch this fucking guy. 

“LANGUAGE” Steve yelled at him but tony was to invested trying to get the hair into a test tube to even care about answering him back after a few moments Steve finally spoke

“I’ll go get Bruce see if he can run this puts..” Steve was interrupted

“I'm right here, I heard you yelling..Whats happening.” Bruce asked walking into the workshop 

“I think we got the guy..I never checked peters clothes and I don't know if this is the person or not but it almost looks like its directly from the scalp, I think peter pulled it out of him and forgot he did it due to trauma” tony says 

“Ill take this to the lab right now” Bruce took the bottle carefully “Peters test results should be back within the hour but..we need to discuss some things about peter” 

tony felt his heart drop “..w..we can talk now. Is he upstairs?” tony asked Bruce

“yes I left him with pepper and Natasha” he looked from tony to Steve 

“peter has suffered not only physical trauma but emotional and mental. His blood vessel is popped in his eye, it looks like the person aimed for it intentionally. He, as you seen has black and blue marks along with scaring on his face and arms but he was also supporting those on his chest, legs and back. His ribs and hips are bruised along with a black and blue neck which it looks like said person tried choking him. His back..also has..uhm..Nail scratches and nail diggings into it along with his buttock. That um..” Bruce hated telling tony this he couldn't even look tony in the eyes but this was one of his best friends and he needed to know everything 

“..his buttock area has the nail markings in it as well..along with the black and blue..and..hes still in pain from the person entering him from behind and stretching him but..” Bruce couldn't even finish his sentence before tony was up running to a near by trash can to throw up. 

Steve looked at Bruce with pained eyes. They both loved this kid, its hard not to love peter, but seeing him go threw this was killing them and seeing Tony's reaction wasn't any easier. 

Tony, before peter was never known for being “kid friendly” but ever since he adopted peter tony had mellowed out extremely. Al-tho pepper and tony only just married last year, there were years when it was just tony and peter. But Tony made sure of a few things in those years, there were no more girls, partying or late nights out even with business trips, tony made sure he was home every night to tuck his son in bed.   
The most changed and challenge tony had was the fact he gave up drinking or so the team thought. Steve and Bruce knew tony had but with what just happened with peter, would tony continue his sobriety? 

 

Snapping out of it Steve walked over and placed a hand on tony shoulder. After a few minutes tony wiped his mouth and looked at him

“where did..” 

“..Bruce went to run the tests on the hair sample, why don't you go upstairs, shower and change your clothes” Steve said all tony could do was nod he was just so exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are getting closer to the persons name who did it.!


	11. It was you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story, you guys amaze me with all ur comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Leave <3 and comments on how you are feeling after this revile..

Tony just finished his shower and was putting fresh clothes on when he heard a cough come from his bedroom. He sighed and opened the bathroom door reveling his son in his and peppers bed under the covers almost hidden from the world. 

He couldn't blame him, this world isn't easy and if that was where he felt safe, then that was okay. Tony needed him safe. 

He sighed throwing the towel down and walking over to the bed. Peter still hasn't moved at that point so tony crawled in next to him. 

“You know, its way past your bed time bud” tony said smiling and peter finally turned over slowly so he could face his dad 

“dad..I'm 15 I don't think I need a bedtime” peter said rolling his eyes 

“you definitely need a bedtime” tony said ruffling his hair and peter gave a half smile but then turned serious 

“dad..can I ask you a question” 

“sure?” 

“..would you still love me if..i..if the man..g..gave me a disease..” peter was stuttering but was quiet with the question 

“I would love you no matter what. You know that, whatever happens to you in this world, good or bad always know that I love you with all my heart okay. Never forget that and I will always protect you and take care of you as best as I can.” tony was firm with his answer and all peter could do was nod

after a few more moments peter finally got the courage to ask a question he has been burning at asking 

“..dad..a..are you scared” 

Tony sighed and looked into his sons eyes “I am..I'm not going to sugar coat it and lie to you..we’ve never done that.” tony said truthfully 

“..I'm sorry I scared you.” peter replied 

“..Its not your fault Pete..this world just..I wish I could protect you from everything better.. I feel like I failed..the most important thing in this world is protecting you and I failed at it.” tony said looking at him 

peter understood but he needed his dad to know he didn't fail him “dad..you protect me, more then you'll ever know..you and mom both you should never use you and failed in the same sentence.” 

tony smiled weekly and held his son closer “try and sleep bud, ill be right here.” peter yawned and eventually fell asleep

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

It was 2am when F.r.i.d.a.y’s voice came through the bedroom peter and tony were asleep in 

“Boss, peters test results are in” tony was awake as soon as he heard that, he shifted and looked at peter who was still asleep in his arms, he then seen his wife was asleep next to them. Tony thought he cold leave for a few short moments, he needed to know these results. Kissing peters forehead he slowly got out of bed and exited the room.

“Tony..” Bruce was sitting at the counter with a stack of papers 

“whats the results” tony was straight to the point 

“He doesn't have any type of ST D's but..this person did uhm..release his cum inside him.” tony felt sick again and put his head in his hands as Bruce continued 

“Tony we know who it is who did this to him. The hair tests as well as the other one confirmed it.” tony looked up at Bruce 

“We sent the team to get him. Natasha left a half hour ago to lead the team” Steve said coming around the corner with a stark-pad 

“why aren't you with them??” tony asked 

“I figured you needed me here when we show you this.” Steve said handing tony the iPad 

Tony took it and Steve started reciting the words he memorized from the tablet

“Steven Wescott..aka Skip Wescott...aka Pedophile” Tony’s eyes shot up to look at him 

“It seems, our friend the Osborn's have taken him under their wing as well as Venom.” Steve said 

Tony was staring at the iPad in shock, he couldn't even speak

“tony..say something” Bruce said 

“give them orders to bring them all upstate to the compound holding cells.” tony said in a stern voice before chucking the iPad at the wall shattering it instantly. 

“tony..” Steve took a step closer 

“No one touches them until I get there, do you understand!” Tony said looking at them 

“..until we get there” a voice came from the hallway causing Bruce, tony and Steve to all turn, seeing peter standing there. 

“..I'm going with you.” 

“No. You aren't, you are staying here with Bruce, your mother and happy.” tony replied

 

“Dad. I'm going with. I need to do this, I know you don't understand..but please..please just..please.” peter was pleading to him 

sighing tony looked at Steve then back at peter “..okay..BUT you listen to everything we say, you got it.” 

“..clear” peter said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see this coming, a team up?


	12. Interrogation for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii Everyone! 
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a hot while, I wanted to make this chapter perfect, surprisingly enough, this is my 3rd try at it. I hope you enjoy! It took quite a while, but i hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment & Kudos how you feel and what you think will happen next! <3

After an hour of Tony and peter trying to convince pepper peter was going with tony she finally gave in. 

Holding her son tight she only spoke words of worry and fury

“Tony I swear to god if one more thing happens to my baby” pepper was absolutely furious with this idea still. 

“I know pep..i know but he said he needed to do this. I can’t argue with him.” tony said holding one of his wife's hands 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Scott..I mean Skip is in holding cell 1 and the Osborn’s in number 3 tony” Hope said before exiting the room with the rest of the team. The only ones left were Steve, Wanda, Bruce and Natasha, Loki, Clint, along with peter. 

“Dad..I need to go in to talk to sk..” peter couldn't even finish his sentence before his father cut him off 

“Absolutely fucking not.” 

Peter tried again “Dad I just” 

“NO. Just..no Pete, I can’t allow that. Just stay here with Loki and Bruce” 

Tony went inside the holding cell room with Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Clint ready to tare this man apart with peter, Loki and Bruce watching from the other side of the glass window. 

“well, well, well I heard the big bad iron man wanted a word with me but I didn't think he would actually make an appearance” Skip yawned sounding a bit bored 

“Oh no, I'm not Iron man today. Today I’m Tony Stark the man who’s son you raped and left in an alleyway” Tony said his voice laced with hate for this man

“Which time was this exactly?” skip asked 

that remark caught Tony's attention along with the rest of the team  
“What?” clint asked 

“I said, What. Time” skip asked again looking around at all of them 

None of them spoke

“Oh my mistake, you thought this happened only once” Skip laughed as Tony's face was draining of all color 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Natasha asked inching closer to the table 

“Peter and I met before years ago around when he was 6 years old which would be a few years before you adopted him correct? You were still in his life before that tho right? ” Peter burst through the door and everyone's eyes shot in his direction 

“Ahhh Pete just in time” Skip said smirking “Hows life treating you” 

“..Its been great until a few days ago.” peter said moving into the room more closer to Wanda and his father

“Peter what is he talking about?” Steve asked 

Peters face was as white as a ghost “..I..Dad..I..”

 

“Remember all the fun we had or just..” Skip couldn't get another word out before tony grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the cement wall 

“SPEAK to my son one more time I fucking dare you” tony says as he smashes skip into the wall again 

“Oh, is daddy mad?” skip laughed 

“Peter out. Wanda, Clint take him out of here, NOW” Steve said pushing the three out of the room 

“We will talk after” Natasha said closing it behind them 

 

“So what do you want to know” skip said still with his face plastered into the wall

 

“First lets start here..you raped him a few days ago. WHY” Natasha asked forcefully 

 

Skip chuckled “Why not. I’ve been watching him for a few weeks now, so young and full of life” 

 

“THAT'S ENOUGH!’ Tony Screamed with his hold still on him 

 

“why were you watching him” Steve pressed on further 

 

“Why not? I seen him around the neighborhood and he looked just as good as he did years ago” Skip replied 

 

Tony gritted his teeth and pushed him into the wall harder causing skip to grunt, he was clearly in a lot of pain. 

 

 

Good. 

 

“You said you knew him back then..” Natasha stated 

 

“Oh yes, I knew him from back in the day. I used to babysit him remember that tony?” Skip said smirking 

 

“Babysit..” Natasha confirmed 

 

“May, god rest her soul hired me when I was 13 to watch him. Him being only 6 and as you can assume we had gotten very close. You really don’t remember me Stark, you were always around. You and Pepper is it? How is she doing by the way? Taking on her parental roll” Skip was cut off by tony immediately 

 

“ENOUGH. HOW LONG DID YOU WATCH HIM FOR” Tony pressed for information further. 

 

“Lets see, she interviewed me on a Thursday afternoon and I watched him Friday. That was the only time I technically watched him.” Skip confessed 

 

“So You raped him when he was 6 fucking ears old.” Tony’s blood as boiling 

 

“Tony, I didn’t rape Ur son back then, Believe me I wanted to. All I ever got to do was touch him unfortunately” skip said looking directly at tony 

 

He knew he was getting under Tony's skin so he continued

 

“You’re son was so good to, even young all he did was sit there and take it, all the toughing I could do and rubbing. He seemed to enjoy that it always looked like from his point of view. I met the Osborn’s at a restaurant one day and we got to talking, low and behold we had it out for the same family. They told me Peter was you’re son and since they hate you, you hate them, I wanted your son for another go around, finish what we started years ago we just figured we would work together on this. They wanted you broken into nothing, so they knew hurting the one thing you care about the most in this universe would do the trick. It was great! They even gave me a nice new apartme” 

 

Skip didn't even finish his sentence before tony threw him across the room into the next wall. Skip tried getting up but Steve was over by him in a millisecond pushing him back  
down to the floor as Natasha escorted tony out of the room.

“I don’t think so man. You see, we really don’t like pedophiles, especially when they are preying on a family member” Steve said kicking skip in the gut 

Natasha grabbed a syringe out of her pocket and popped the cap off. 

“You really thought you would make it out of here alive after doing something like that to peter? OUR peter?” Natasha asked getting closer to him with the needle 

“What is that??” skip said in a rough panicked voice. 

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just know, this is way better then you deserve. You DESERVE to have tony kill you way slower then this will BUT we don't want tony to waste his energy on some fuck up like you, he has more important things to attend to.” Steve said 

“We would love to sit here all day and chat but we don't have a lot of time on our hands. Tony, Peter and the rest of us would like to have family time as soon as possible, so the trash needs to be taken out now.” Natasha said stabbing him with the syringe in his neck. 

“FUCK! You fucking bitch!” Skip pressed a hand to his neck 

“See not so bad.” Steve said knocking him back over onto the cement ground 

“Fuck. You.” Skip said with a deep breath 

“Sleep well in hell, its been a pleasure.” Natasha kicked him once more in the gut before turning around to exit behind Steve

“AGAIN. FUCK YOU..” Skip waited a minute before he had one last brilliant idea “...or fuck Peter hes a good choice too. Make sure you try him out, he just lays there and takes it like a good..” Natasha had heard enough of skips mouth, it took a total of 2 seconds for her to pull one of her knifes from her boots and stab him directly in the jugular, causing all of skips blood to spill out instantly. 

Steve looked at Natasha before speaking “Its what needed to be done.” 

 

“Damn straight.” Natasha said 

_______________________


	13. I failed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Love and Kudos! 
> 
> The next chapter is written <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Once Tony exited the interrogation room he couldn't breath, he couldn't think he couldn't do anything he felt completely paralyzed by this information he just recieved. 

He had only made it half way down the hallway before sliding down against the wall to the floor.   
“Breath tony..breath..” tony said to himself with his head in his hands. 

He couldn't believe what was happening..any of this. His son was raped a few days ago by a man who was friends with people who he hated, who hated him..this man knew peter when he was 6..what did what to him year ago? Tony needed to know..know matter what it was. 

Finally, Tony calmed down enough to where his head wasn't spinning and the world wasn't blurry anymore.   
He didn’t understand why he never knew any of these very important details that happened in peters life. Why did may hide it? Did she even know? 

 

Making his way inside the living-room that was inside the compound he noticed his whole team was there except for natasha and steve who were still currently dealing with that asshole in the isolation room. None of the team was talking, they where all just sitting around in various areas in the room with their heads down. 

He spotted Peter who was sitting next to Wanda. She was rubbing his sons back back he assumed in comfort, which tony was thankful for. 

Tony tried to act calm when making his entrance into the room but failed miserably. All eyes where on him, except peters 

“Everyone out..now.” Tony said in a low voice 

Everyone scattered and ran out of the room as if it was on fire leaving peter and Wanda still sitting where they had been 

“Wanda..” tony said in a stern voice. 

She finally got up and walked over to tony, but before leaving the room she threw her arms around him, which shocked him. Him and her have never shared a hug before in all the years they have known each other. 

“I’m sorry..I know you don't like physical contact, and I know we aren't close-close..we’re getting there but..I really do love peter, and..i know this is hard for all of us, but mostly you..hes you’re everything and I..” 

“thank you Wanda.. I do appreciate it.” tony said trying to crack a small smile 

Wanda did the same and left the room leaving only tony and his son. 

He could tell peter was nervous he was currently twiddling his fingers which caused tony to have more anxiety.

“Pete..I” 

“..do we need to get mom..” Peter finally stopped messing with his finger and looked at his socks

“..soon..ill call her soon but I need some answers bud.” tony said finally taking a seat on the coffee table in front of peter

“I honestly..I don't remember anything. I don't remember him. I..used to get nightmares..horrible nightmares of a guy when I was younger but..i just thought it was nightmares..that's all.” peter stated

tony sighed “I remember those bud I was there for so many of them..but Did you ever tell may what they were about?” 

“No, because I didn't think it was real dad..I swear to you..i swear” peter now had tears in his eyes which tony hated seeing 

“Pete..I’ve known you since you where born..I was friends with you’re birth parents..i was friends with may but this happened when you were 6, you where already spending the night over here at that time and I remember you having nightmares but I just never thought it was about something real... I just..” Tony rubbed his face “I..dont know when he could of done this..may..she never trusted anyone else with you.” 

Tony rubbed his face, he just couldn’t take it anymore he stood up and started pacing the room. After a minute peter finally said something 

“dad..” he was getting worried, should he call his mom? 

“Why didn’t we catch it years ago.?” before tony knew it peter had his arms wrapped around tony securely

“dad its going to be okay.” 

“..You did go through a phase when you wouldnt sleep alone..I mean, we never thought anything of it considering you were 6 at the time..” Tony rubbed his face 

“Dad” 

“You never wanted to be alone actually..It was October when that started.” 

“DAD” Peter said more demanding 

“We overlooked everything..all of us..” tony sat back down but this time in a chair placed in the corner of the room. 

Peter was quiet as he watched his father 

Tony sighed and wiped some of the tears away from his eyes “..I’m sorry I failed you..” 

“Dad you nev..” Peter started to talk but was interrupted by Natasha and Steve coming into the room 

“Its done Tony.” Steve announced 

“Thank you..Ill take care of the Osborn’s” Tony got up and exited the room 

“..Pete you okay?” Natasha asked moving closer to where he was sitting. 

“I'm...My dad..isn't.” was all he could say.


	14. Will one drink hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Comments and Kudos! 
> 
> What did you think of this one?

Tony’s interrogation with the Osborn’s ended up with Loki and Scott escorting them back home. As much as tony hated it he knew they would be people someone would be looking for eventually, everyone knew them. So if they turned up dead, that would be unfortunate for some. 

They admitted to of worked with skip, but they never ordered the attack on peter like skip had done nor were they aware of skip “babysitting” peter from back in the day until after this rape had happened. Skip confided in them with information. 

Norman Osborn told Tony that Skip had told them the day after he had raped peter this week that on a Thursday in October when Peter was 6 years old May’s work called and they needed coverage for the following night, only a few hours but it would be double her pay. May had said she couldn't work It since tony and pepper were out of town and no one was able to watch peter but a friend from the hospital had recommended skip to babysit. 

May met with Skip for 20 minutes that same Thursday and asked him to be over by 10pm that Friday. May was only scheduled to work a 5 hour shift that night and only needed skip to make sure peter slept. 

May never told peter that another person would be watching him that night, she knew peter was shy and wanted him to be comfortable and stay asleep. Which, he did. 

Peter never woke up once that night according to Skip and May never knew what had happened that night. 

 

After the interrogation tony went into his study at the compound and closed the door. He fucked up. He was gone when may needed a babysitter. This, all of this happened to peter because tony was somewhere else in the world besides here..in New York. 

“Fri..Where was I the week peter had his first babysitter who wasn’t family..” tony asked 

“If my data is correct you and Pepper were in China two days prior and were on a plane back home that day.” Friday confirmed. 

This was all Tony's fault. Pepper had said she could take care of the business deal but tony had insisted on going along. 

Why didn't he offer to take peter with? Or peter and may both? 

His head was spinning as he took a seat at his desk..He couldn't do this. He knew he shouldn’t do it but it was all to much for him. 

Sitting down at his desk he pulled out a bottle of his most expensive bottle of Vodka he could find. It was stashed all the way in the back behind all his papers. 

Tony had quit drinking when he fully adopted peter. He quit cold turkey so he could keep his kid. But, tony had failed him. He had been failing him for years without even knowing it. 

Popping the bottle open he pored some into his clear glass and lifted it up.   
Subconsciously he knew it was a bad idea but he had no idea what else to do at this point. He failed his son. The most important thing in his life was his son and his wife, and he had failed them. 

Tony sighed and put the glass up to his lips when his office door opened relieving his peter.

Tony took the glass away from his lips like he was caught red handed like a 2 year old in a cookie jar but still kept the glass in his hand.

Peter didn’t know what to do, He hasn’t seen his father drink for so long, he couldn't even remember the last time. 

Closing the door behind him he walked into the office slowly.   
“Dad..Whats..whats up” 

Tony didn’t respond, he was ashamed.

Peter sighed, rounding the desk to sit ontop of it. He looked down at the vodka bottle and grabbed it. 

“Dad..You’ve been sober for so long.” 

“I failed you..longer before that.” tony replied

peter was scared “dad..”

“..even before I even had you officially as my son.”

“..Dad I’ve always been your son even if it wasn't official. You’ve never failed me.” peter said 

tony still held the glass

“may taught me things but..you taught me how to ride a bike, how to write, do math and science. You taught me how to be a better spider-man. Mom taught me how to cook, and..taught me patients..like she taught you” that got tony to smile so peter continued. 

“You taught me not to be scared and to always stand up for myself..to always tell the truth and if im hurt..to ask for help. You also taught me my first cuss word..”

“i wouldnt say that would be a high point pete.” tony rubbed his face

“ I would” peter said smiling, tony had his head down

“Its not you’re fault. You couldn't ever of predicted any of this to happen dad. You are brilliant but, this you couldn't have seen coming and dad..you have never in this world failed me.” Peter said taking the glass away from tony 

“I love you dad..please..please don't so this.” 

“I love you to..I’m sorry” tony sighed 

Friday’s voice entered the room “Mrs. Stark has arrived at the compound and is currently looking for you two”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore you all so so much. You keep me alive. <3


	15. Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, I had my 3 year old niece staying with me and had some much needed quality time with her. after my boyfriend just broke up with me. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter Its yet again, another start of an emotional ride. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos & comments are love <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Check the notes below for a cool life announcement from me :)

Tony and peter came out of Tony’s office with peter holding the glass of vodka he had taken from his father only moments ago. They heard a lot of chattering coming from inside the kitchen, they assumed the whole team was in there. 

As they rounded the corner they spotted pepper who was sitting in the living-room but as soon as she seen her boys she immediately got up. 

“Whats going on?” She asked but seen the glass in peters hand “What are you doing..?” She grabbed the glass and smelled it 

“mom..” peter started 

“Don’t mom me! Where did this Vodka come from peter?! ” she shouted causing peter to flinch. 

The rest of the team was now watching the scene unfolding before them. 

“Pepper its not” tony tried but was cut off by pepper

“What were you thinking?? I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED CAN CAUSE STRESS BUT.. ” Pepper was still in yelling mode at peter and tony couldn’t take it 

“PEPPER ITS MINE!” tony yelled causing pepper to stop and stair at him

“what” her voice was cold 

tony sighed “Its mine..” 

Pepper closed her eyes and took a deep breath 

“I want you out of the apartment in Manhattan by tonight.”

“pepper it wasn't” 

“Mom it” Tony and peter both tried but pepper didn't want to hear it. 

“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM EITHER OF YOU. Something happens to peter and you just drink your problems away! That’s what your good at isn't it! What you've always been good at” Pepper yelled 

“pepper come on..” James said 

“NO” pepper said before rubbing her face “you know what, ill have happy come get your things. Peter lets go.” 

“Mom your not listening to us!” peter yelled

tony sighed and put his hand on his sons shoulder “Pete..just go with your mother.” 

“Peter now!” pepper yelled

“I'm not leaving him. I'm sorry mom..I love you but no..” peter said with a firm answer. There was no way he was leaving his father like this. 

“Fine.” Pepper stormed out and the whole room was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some cool news! 
> 
> I'm OFFICIALLY meeting the following people in October: 
> 
> Karen Gillian (Nebula)  
> Zazie Beetz (Domino in Dead-pool)  
> Chris Evans (Cap)  
> Tom Hiddleston (Loki)  
> Elizabeth Olsen (Scarlet) 
> 
> I'm so fucking pumped!!


	16. Will this break us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Its been a while, and i apologize more then anything! I literally have no excuse for not updating other then the fact i've been getting ready to meet Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston, Elizabeth Olsen, Lee Pace and Karen Gillian this coming Friday and i've been freaking out more then anything lol!
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise for misspelling, I typed this at like 11 at night and submitted it without spell checking and I was typing fast, will update a cleaner version in the morning. Lol

As tony watched her leave he couldn't say anything to make her stop. He knew it was all his fault anyway he should of never drove himself to drink. Why would he do that when his son just went through something traumatic?

“Dad”  
“Tony..” Peter and Steve both started talking at the same time

“..Everyone except my son out of this wing please” Tony responded and turned around to walk back to his room. 

Everyone was left stunned as they entered the elevator as he asked but peter could hear the whispers coming from his family..

"What just happened?" Sam askes in shock

"Tony's Drinking again?" wanda's voice laced with concirn 

"For how long?" bucky replied

"why didn't we catch this?" Bruce asks the group

"Right after this happened to peter..he does this." Scott says 

The elevator door was closed leaving peter with his thoughts and the glass still in his hand when his mother handed it back to him. He stared at it before chucking it as hard as he could at the wall, shattering it everywhere. 

He drove his father to drink..all because he was out later then he was supposed to, walked home and was raped.

Peter sighed and cleaned up the broken glass and drink from the floor. 

***  
Tony found himself in his bedroom sitting on the couch in the corner of the room with his head in his hands. It felt like hes been sitting there for hours. Just him and his thoughts. The only ones that kept repeating in his head was how could he do this. 

How could he do this? Yes, Tony was stressed but his son had just been through something traumatic and all tony did was pour a drink to solve problems that couldn't be solved like that.  
He knew it, so why did he do it. 

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a small knock on his door, never moving his head from his hands he replied 

"Come in" 

Peter entered the room slowly and carefully shutting the door behind him. 

"..dad" 

"yeah?" tony replied 

peter stepped in the room a little further "can you look at me..please." 

Tony looked up revieling his son with red puffy eyes. His heart broke instantly once again. 

"please..please don't leave me to..like mom" peter sobbed 

yup, tony felt his heart breaking more. "Im not going anywhere pete..i swear" 

"..Just.. mom jsut left and..the last time i remember you drinking when i was little..i remember vising you in the hospital for alcohol posisiong.." peter said sitting on his fathers bed. 

"I don't know why i did that..back then and now." Tony was now on his feet pacing the room in-front of peter 

"dad.." 

"I just..I fucked up. I swore once i fully adopted you i would stop and never touch another drop, then something tramatic happens and..." Tony was rambleming 

"Dad.. its okay." peter replied

"Its not, you dererve..so much more then a father who would rather drink to solve his problems then help his son. 

"You needed a break dad! I..I dont think drinking should of been what you would of turned to but, i would of understood. Nothing you do is going to make me think any less of you..ever" peter stated 

tony couldn't speak 

"I love you..nothing is going to change that..and.." peter stoped trying to think of how to put the next sentence into words "..I hope..you can love me, even with what happened to me still." 

This. This caught Tony's attention and he kneeled infront of peter imedietly. 

"Whatever happens to you in this world, whatever you choose to be, or do. I will always love you to infinity, nothing will ever change that okay? I love you more then anything else in the whole universe." tony said holding onto the sides of peters face 

peter fought back a sob "o..okay" 

Tony sat on the bed and held his son close when rubbing soothing circles on his back

"are you and mom really going to get a divorce?" peter questioned causing tony to stop for a moment

"..i don't know.." he then continued the circles again

peters could feel the water works forming in his eyes again "..O..okay" 

"We'r going to figure it out okay. Promise" tony vowed to him

All peter could do was nod. Could his family really fall apart over a drink and rape..? Where would he live? At the tower, at the compound? What about school and his friends? Ohh god, would he live with his mom or his dad? He couldn't survive without them both..What if one got custody and the other didn't? 

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by tony 

"We should get to bed, its pretty late" tony said changing his shirt 

Peter nodded and fell backwards on the pillow and pulled the covers over himself. 

"Im sleeping here, if you didnt catch my drift." 

"I caught it." Tony smiled and climbed into bed 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y lights off please." Peter said with a yawn

"night bud" tony said pulling the covers over himself

peter sighed "night dad" 

"i love you." his father replied, peter knew he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Loves, Comments and Kudos <3


	17. I want back in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I had this chapter written but never posted. 
> 
> I went to comic con and met Chris Evans (Cap), Tom Hiddleston (Loki), Elizabeth Olsen (Scarlett Witch) ,Karen Gillian (Nebula) and Zazie Beets (Domino) on Deadpool as well as Lee Pace (Guardians of the galaxy and Captain Marvel) It was beyond amazing! My photos with them turned out so nice and they were to perfect. I got to talk with them for a few seconds and they were just AHHHHHH. I can't believe it actually happened you guys!!! 
> 
> ________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOYYYY :D

Tony laid awake that night for a long time with his son fast asleep next to him. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and so far its been a record, peter has been asleep for 4 hours and 22 minutes, uninterrupted. Tony was shocked. Peter hasn't moved or woken up once. Al-tho, he was now pressed up against his fathers right side gripping his shirt tightly with tony's arm wrapped around him. So he assumes peter feels safe.

Tony was comfortable but just couldn't sleep. His mind went in a million different directions.  
What happened to peter, what will it take to make him feel safe again?  
Were him a pepper really over?  
What were the avengers thinking now about him and the drinking?  
Where were they going to live? Peter went to school at mid-town, he needed to be in the city. 

He was shook from his thoughts when peter started shaking and moaning something inaudible into tony's side. 

"Pete? Bud..wake up" tony said shaking him a bit, Peter yelled as if he was hurting. When he finally opened his eyes he seen his dad 

"..I'm okay. I swear.." Peter said in a breath. 

Tony ran his fingers threw peters hair "I know buddy..Just try and get comfortable" 

"Dad..I love you..You know that right?" Peter replied yawning 

tony smiled "I know Pete..I know and I love you more then anything." 

"..no matter what?" peter replied more quietly 

Tony stated "No matter what..remember we had this conversation" 

peter took a big breath and spoke quickly, like he was afraid his father would say no. "..dad I don't want to hang up the suite."

"what?"  
to say tony was shocked was to say the least. 

 

"I..I cant let this happen to anyone else, I know I was targeted..but that's how it is with r..rape..people target their victims and I don't want this to happen to anyone else..the trauma.." peter stopped talking 

"Okay..we can talk about it more in the morning but for now just relax." tony replied, he knew where peter was coming from 

Peter nodded and snuggled back down into his fathers side

"Just..try and sleep" tony said laying his head on the pillow next to peter. 

 

The clock read 3:52 am

 

________________________

Tony woke up around 11 am the next day with a ton of energy he instantly felt, probably from sleeping to much but he found himself immediately frantic to find out peter was no where in the room 

"Sir, you're heart rate is at an accelerated rate..contacting someone now" F.r.i.d.a.y said 

"Its okay Fri" Tony couldn't get the words out before Peter, Steve and Natasha came running into the room 

"Dad ar" peter started but was immediately cut off by tony's reply 

"I'm okay, swear." tony said sitting up 

Steve hesitated but put on a smile before he spoke "Okay..Tones we made breakfast" 

Natasha punched him in the arm "We? No. Loki and Hope made breakfast, I set the table and you and the rest of the heathens were playing video games the whole time" 

"Aunt Tasha, we helped!" Peter said with a smirk 

"YOU are the biggest heathen of them all" She said smiling 

"not our nephew" Steve said walking towards the door 

" as long as you don't end up like your dad or uncle Steve you should be solid, try ending up like uncle Bruce!" she said exiting the room with Steve

"ouchhhh that hurt Nat!" tony said yelling 

"Suck it tone!" she yelled back causing tony and peter to smile 

Tony sighed "I take it you already had breakfast then" 

"No, we all waited for you. But, Uncle Clint is getting annoyed with Scott and everyone else..mostly Scott, so I'm thinking Clint is hungry..they want food dad" he laughed 

"Okay, Okay" tony moved and threw his feet over the bed 

"Dad..one thing" peter said looking a bit on edge 

Tony looked up at him when putting his slippers on his feet 

"Yeah?" 

peter was nervous when he spoke "I..None of them are mad at you, or..hate you for that matter. I just thought you should know that..after yesterday. I know you have doubts" 

Tony couldn't speak, after peter said that. His kid was worried about him. When Tony should be the one worrying about his kid. 

"Lets go eat before Clint eats one of your aunts or uncles." tony replied

"I hope its uncle Thor first. Id pay to see that one" Peter said exiting the bedroom

Tony smiled "I'd bet 10$ uncle Thor would win"


	18. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday season! Enjoy this new chapter, I have written the next 4 so im ready for the whole month of January! Fun fact this is my birthday month! :)

Its been a week since pepper left tony and peter alone. Its been a week and 4 days since peter was raped.   
Tony had moved past the stage of being upset about pepper leaving them and he was now in the pissed off stage of the deal. 

How, he wondered. How could pepper just leave Peter when something this traumatic just happened to him. Yes, Tony knew he was about to royally fuck up by taking a drink but he didn't, pepper actually full on left them. 

Tony was pushing the thought of pepper aside as much as he could and as always he was putting his main focus on his son. Peter was the most important thing to tony he was and always has been. He would always keep him safe. However, he was having a hard time dealing with everything going on over these past couple of days. 

Pepper had sent Happy a letter to deliver to tony it said that she was moving out of the tower permanently and that tony and peter were able to move back there to be closer to peters school. Pepper found a place somewhere else in the city. She didn't tell anyone where she moved but that didn't stop tony from finding out.   
One of the hardest things to deal with was that pepper wanted a full on divorce from Tony, something he never thought would be happening. 

On this Saturday morning Tony sat in his office still in the avengers compound reading over the divorce documents peppers lawyers drew up. Tony couldn't believe what he was reading. Pepper was only requesting one night a week with peter, Saturday into Sunday. That's all the time she wanted to spend with him? Not even a full 24 hours? Tony wasn't mad because he would rather peter always be with him but what the fuck.

Pepper also stated in the documents that she would like to continue her work with Stark Industries in hopes this would not ruin their business relationship.   
Wow. Tony thought to himself.   
Of course, he would never take the job away from Pepper. Even tho Tony was hurt, confused and mad by what she did he wouldn't be that much of an asshole. Not that it wasn't his fault either..he was the one getting ready to drink, but then again he wasn't the one accusing peter of doing so. 

Tony snapped back into reality when a knock came at his office door

“Come in” he said 

Steve entered with a small smile on his face   
“good morning tony” he said as he walked over and took a seat near the desk tony was sitting at

“morning” tony replied putting the papers down and rubbing his face

“How did you sleep?” Steve asked and tony just looked at him 

“tony, did you even sleep?” 

“Yes capsicle” Tony replied back in his usual sarcastic tone

“How much sleep are we talking?” Steve pressed on 

tony just sighed, which meant to Steve it was a low number 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y how much did tony sleep last night?” Steve asked 

“don't answer th” tony tried saying before F.R.I.D.A.Y cut him off 

“Boss has slept a total of 127.2 minutes last night” 

Steve let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in “Tony..minutes doesn't count as actually sleeping.” 

“Steve..Please don't start. I have a kid who is traumatized and who is still waking up with nightmares and who is sleeping in my bed every night because of that, I have THESE papers from Pepper for a damn divorce, DIVORCE, who would of thought that AND we have SHIELD breathing down our necks about this next mission and I know I need to go but I cant go because I have to protect peter.” Tony snapped 

Steve didn't know what to say for a few moments but then he finally found his voice again   
“Tony, don't worry about SHIELD, we will take care of it. I get it okay you are going through a lot, so is peter but that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..” 

“Okay..what about it” tony said leaning back in his chair

“I know you had said last night that pepper moved out of Avengers tower a few days ago..so I was thinking, actually we were thinking. Would It be okay if a few of us moved back in with you and peter there.?” Steve asked hopefully 

Tony was shocked. Shook.   
“You want to move back there, to the city with us?” 

“Yeah, I mean we are family and family sticks together. If you’ll have us” Steve said to him

Tony thought for a second. It would be nice to have some more family there, and we did have way more then enough space for it. 

“Okay” tony said and 

Steve smiled. “okay.” 

Maybe there would be a silver lining after all.


	19. Who's moving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update :(

After the talk with Steve, Tony went looking for his son to tell him the news about his aunt and uncles coming to live with them. Tony knocked on peters door but there was no answer. He would be lying if his heart didn't skip a beat from not hearing him answer..Tony tired once more and got no response so he let himself in. He found his son sitting in a corner in his room looking at the floor. Tony was relieved and sighed as he entered 

“Pete..you good?” Tony asked but peter didn't answer 

so tony asked again this time kneeling in-front of him “bud?” 

this seemed to get peters attention   
“Oh, hey dad” peter said finally looking up at tony 

Tony put his hand on his sons arm “You good?” 

“yeah..just thinking.” peter replied quietly 

“about?” Tony pressed 

peter sighed and looked up at his dad “..nothing, my..my brain is just mean.”

tony was confused at that statement “what do you mean? You’re brain is mean?” 

“..can we talk about it later?” peter said looking back down 

“yeah..okay.” tony said scratching his chin “I see you’ve started packing you’re room up that's good” 

“Yeah, I just got tired so i'm taking a break” peter replied 

“well, you’re uncle Steve and I just talked and he wanted to know if it would be okay with you and I if some of them moved back into the tower with us.” tony said and peter looked up right away. 

“what?” peter asked 

tony smiled “yeah..I'm not sure who would all move, I still need to talk to them all but I wanted to ask you first before” 

peter looked back down “that would be fine, great actually dad.” 

“great, ill tell them. We will still have our own floor, they will just be on the on-top of ours so they can land the jet whenever they need without disturbing us.” 

Peter was quiet. To quiet for tony's liking, so he asked

“Whats on your mind kid’o” 

peter kept his head down “..i know you need to go back to work..like avenger work, and I need to go back to school and..spider-manning but..” 

Tony felt his heart break so he pulled his son into his lap and held him “Kid, we don't need to think about any of that right now. School, will be there when you are ready. I’ve got Bucky, Wanda,Hope & Scott on patrolling and keeping an eye out on queens..as for me, i'm solid right where I am, I promise you.” 

“..o..okay dad” he sniffled 

tony hugged him tight “Okay, now why don't you pack up some more, i'm going to go talk to Steve and I believe Wanda and Viz are making dinner” 

“I still think its funny how Viz cooks for us, but can’t eat” peter stated 

“We live a strange life kid” Tony smiled and left the room  
–

An hour later Tony was seated at the head of the table with the whole family. Except for Viz and Wanda who were still cooking. 

“So, we thought about it and Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and myself, then we will have Hope, Wanda, Scott, James, Sam, Loki, Viz and bucky at the compound” Steve said talking a seat next to tony 

“like the original team..” Clint added 

“We figured everyone already had and knew their rooms there so no need to figure anything else out” Hope said smiling 

tony nodded leaning back in his chair “sounds good. But, moving day is literally two days away, are you sure you all are going to be ready” 

“we’re ready” Bruce states 

Tony was glad the team was ready..be he wasn't so sure if he was.


End file.
